Largashbur
Largashbur is an Orc Stronghold located in The Rift's southern mountains, southwest of Lake Honrich. Sublocations Largashbur Longhouse Largashbur Longhouse is the prominent dwelling for Orcs in Largashbur. It is roughly divided into four sections; the entrance opens into a dining room with sparsely-decorated bedrooms to the north and southwest. Quests The Cursed Tribe The first time the Dragonborn visits Largashbur, they will witness the Orcs defending their stronghold from an enraged Giant. Speaking with the Orcs after the battle will reveal their current plight with the giants and the Daedric quest The Cursed Tribe will begin. Characters *Atub – expert Trainer (Illusion) *Chief Yamarz – Current chieftain *Garakh *Gularzob – Becomes chieftain after "The Cursed Tribe" *Lob – Available as a follower after completing "The Cursed Tribe" *Ogol – Available as a follower after completing "The Cursed Tribe" *Ugor – Available as a follower after completing "The Cursed Tribe" Notable items *''Battle of Red Mountain'' (Block) on a shelf in the cellar. *Scattered through the camp there are various Orcish Weapons and armor (marked as owned). *A full set of Orcish Armor and an Orcish Battleaxe on top of an altar in the middle of the camp, surrounded by Lavender, with the exception of Orcish Gauntlets. All are marked as owned. *Next to the cellar is an expert locked chest; in the cellar is a novice locked chest. *Volendrung, as a reward for finishing "The Cursed Tribe." Mining *An orichalcum ore vein in the west of the village. Longhouse *An unlocked chest in the northern bedroom. *An unlocked chest in the southwestern end. *A Master-locked chest in the southwestern end. *Several coin purses scattered throughout the dwelling. All chests contain level-dependent amounts of and other random semi-precious items marked as owned. All can be taken freely after earning the favor of the inhabitants by completing "The Cursed Tribe." Facilities *Alchemy Lab *Wood Chopping Block *Tanning Rack *Forge *Grindstone *Workbench Trivia *If the Dragonborn arrives at the stronghold before the required level for the quest they will find the gate locked and the fortress deserted. It is still possible to get inside via rocks outside the fence. The Orcs are gathered in the Longhouse standing still (except for Chief Yamarz) and will treat the Dragonborn as an outsider even if they are bloodkin; morover, they will use phrases available only after the quest is completed. Once the longhouse is left, they will turn hostile and attack the Dragonborn. Sometimes only Yamarz becomes hostile towards the Dragonborn while others do not fight even if their chief is attacked; he cannot be killed as he counts as an essential character. **Sometimes, only the Orc guards are present, but fast-traveling away will fix this. *The above note can occur with all that is needed to start the quest. The giant fight will be totally non-existent and everyone is crammed in the longhouse. A simple fix is to talk to Atub, who will act as if the fight had happened. *If front gate is left open, it is possible for a giant to come in and start attacking the members of the stronghold. This will probably result in the death of some of the members of the stronghold. *Even after the quest is completed, giants may still come and attack the stronghold from time to time. *If the stronghold is approached fast enough to spawn the initial giant attacking it but not the unnamed Orcs defending Largashbur with Ugor, it is possible to save them. Using a bow or crossbow—if is installed—with enough Archery perks unlocked can be an easy way to do this, especially with the Slow Time shout. Any that survive will patrol Largashbur from then on, even after completing "The Cursed Tribe." Appearances * de:Largashbur es:Largashbur fr:Largashbur pl:Largashbur ru:Ларгашбур Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations